Various shock-absorbing fork systems for bicycles have been proposed. These are often complex and expensive arrangements. In some cases, they raise the head tube of the bicycle to accommodate the additional components, thus altering the riding geometry of the bicycle. Some proposals also introduce an undesirable "diving" of the frame when the front brakes are applied.
The present invention proposes a novel front fork for a bicycle which mitigates the problems with the prior art.